


Dangerous Love

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Gen, Oneyplays GTAV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: You encounter the one and only Motifa.





	Dangerous Love

You hear alarms blaring, You're currently rushing out of a building in a large crowd of people, you look around desperately for the vehicle you came in, you see your acquaintances with all the bags of money they heisted from the bank piling into the black pickup truck you came in with and drive off recklessly while several police cars go after them.

It seems for the time being, the police think you're a hostage of the bank robbery you and your 'friends' had just taken part in. 'Friend' is no longer a valid title for them as they've just abandoned you at the scene of the heist.

Nevertheless you take this opportunity to leave the scene and see if maybe you could actually get off scot-free.

As you casually leave you hear some woman scream;

"HER, THERE SHE IS!!!"

You curse under your breath and you start running. A few officers take chase but it seems they're not fast enough, you smirk thinking maybe you could actually get away but unfortunately, not all the police cars went after your acquaintances and you're quickly cornered by two vehicles in front of you and 4 cops behind you pointing guns in your direction.

All seems lost, you’ve been caught, you’re the only one who got caught. you'll never forgive your friends for this. You raise your hands showing that you've given up. You look up to the sky and silently ask God for some way out of this.

You see something descend, possibly an angel?

As it got closer, some police look up trying to figure out what it is. A few point their guns towards it rather than you.

You’re eventually able to make out more details.It’s a woman, she’s black, Beautiful and a little overweight, she’s got black lipstick and an ‘I’d like to speak to the manager’ haircut. She slowly descended next to you.  
"Good afternoon officers." She spoke in a friendly tone.

Then, you feel a strong wind and the cops and their cars fly a few feet in front of you, the cars floating around as if they were made from paper. You look at the woman next to you, her face had a sassy look as if she was insulting the laws of nature themselves.

She approached them nonchalantly, the police fired at her and although she seemed to acquire a few bullet wounds, not all of the bullets fired seemed to affect her whatsoever and she seemed unphased by the ones that did. She sauntered up to one of the police cars and hit it with her fist.   
The second she laid her hand on the metal, the entire vehicle spontaneously combusted, flying into the air and leaving an empty metal shell to fall back down.

The police seemed undeterred by this and continued firing at the super-human being before them.

You stayed back, hiding behind a mailbox while the whole thing took place, miraculously it seems the police have completely forgotten about you, and you know you ought to escape but you really wanna see how this ends. You feel you owe this woman a thank you for saving your ass.

Now the woman started walking towards one of the policemen firing at her. She punched him in the same way she did the car, and like the car the once policeman fucking exploded.

Everyone but the woman stopped what they were doing and watched as the burning corpse dropped onto the floor, the woman wasn't even phased she just turned to look at the rest of the officers who decided to retreat swiftly. All, trying to fit into the one police car that was left.

She turned to you.

You were terrified, she could kill you if she wanted at any moment and you knew this. But you still decide you should thank her for saving you.

You stood up from behind the mailbox, coughing a bit as the smoke from the burning vehicle and man hit you.

"Are you alright deary?" the woman asked, she sounded like a sweet old grandma rather than the ruthless killer she had just proven herself to be.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Thank you, uh, for saving me back there."

"no problem honey." She wasn't looking directly at you as she spoke as if she was distracted by something.

"You came just in time too, how did you know I needed help?" you looked towards where she was looking, you didn't see anything, just maybe an airplane flying overhead.

"You asked for a miracle... but you got Motifa baby." she said sassily as if it were a catchphrase.

"Motifa? Is that your name?"

"damn right."  
You look back at the airplane Motifa was looking at and suddenly it had gotten much closer and it was still getting close fast. You drop onto the ground once it gets so close it flys over both of your heads and smashes into the ground a few yards away. 

You shield your face from the explosion but Motifa remains unmoved.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" You shout, probably at least a hundred people died in the crash that had taken place right in front of you. The entire plane was grossly misshapen from the crash and on top of that it was also on fire.

"That was pretty cool huh?" Motifa looked for your response. You were unable to peel your eyes away from the wreckage.

"shuh-sure"

"There's more where that came from if you stick around with Motifa" She wrapped an arm around your shoulder into a side-hug sort of thing. She feels trustworthy, the way she acts is similar to that of a mother-figure, but you know this will get you killed.

_but maybe that's what makes it exciting._

And you don't have any friends now anyway.

"yeah, alright."


End file.
